<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sundays Are For Cuddling by WarmthOfRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136585">Sundays Are For Cuddling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain'>WarmthOfRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Max Might Have One Too, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Rafe Has A Boyfriend, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you will never know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Sunday, Max is greeted with the same picture of bliss and absolute peace.</p><p>Alec’s arms are around Magnus, cuddling him close, and his head rests on Magnus’ shoulder. They have a blanket over them, halfway fallen onto the ground. </p><p>The TV is displaying the ending credits of ‘The Breakfast Club’.</p><p>Every Sunday, it’s the same.</p><p>And Max knows better than to disturb the peace - in fact, he’s glad his fathers have this day of the week, at least, to be with each other.</p><p>Every Saturday, they curl up on the couch as a family, start watching a movie and then Rafe goes to bed, followed by Max.</p><p>Leaving their dads cuddling on the couch, watching whatever they have chosen for themselves.</p><p>//</p><p>[Day 20 of Flufftober 2020, Cuddles]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood &amp; Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood &amp; Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Max Lightwood-Bane &amp; Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood &amp; Max Lightwood-Bane &amp; Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane &amp; Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane &amp; Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Rafael Lightwood-Bane/Original Character(s), the lightwood-banes - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sundays Are For Cuddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s quiet.</p><p>Outside the window, large and fluffy snowflakes are still falling, like the night before. The loft is colder this time of the year, but with having two warlocks living in the house, it’s easy to just snap a pair of fingers and make it all cozy and warm.</p><p>Right now, though, Max is very quietly sneaking into the kitchen, eyes going around the room.</p><p>It’s a Sunday, so he knows better than to make any noise.</p><p>Usually, Rafael is the one to wake up this early in the morning on a Sunday - before 9 a.m. But Sunday’s are special for many reasons, one being the fact that Rafe always sleeps in.</p><p>But Max has a ritual of getting his coffee before everyone else wakes and the day begins.</p><p>When he reaches the living room, he lets his eyes go over the couch.</p><p>Every Sunday, Max is greeted with the same picture of bliss and absolute peace.</p><p>Alec’s arms are around Magnus, cuddling him close, and his head rests on Magnus’ shoulder. They have a blanket over them, halfway fallen onto the ground. </p><p>The TV is displaying the ending credits of ‘The Breakfast Club’.</p><p>Every Sunday, it’s the same.</p><p>And Max knows better than to disturb the peace - in fact, he’s glad his fathers have this day of the week, at least, to be with each other.</p><p>Every Saturday, they curl up on the couch as a family, start watching a movie and then Rafe goes to bed, followed by Max. </p><p>Leaving their dads cuddling on the couch, watching whatever they have chosen for themselves.</p><p>Max’s eyes are soft as he gazes at them, one corner of his mouth quirking up. If anyone would see him right now, getting misty-eyed, looking at the peaceful slumber of his father’s, he’d deny it later.</p><p>And maybe, would have to do some bribing or beating up. Because no one must know that Max actually thinks that his father’s are adorable, sometimes.</p><p>He slips into the kitchen and takes a mug, still soundless.</p><p>He can’t use the machine, obviously, so he just fills the mug almost to the top with water, but not quite, so he can have room for milk.</p><p>He clutches the mug, heating the water to a boil with his magic, and adds the coffee, and later the milk.</p><p>As he turns, he sees Rafael’s door open, ever so quietly, and then a black-haired boy comes out, the T-shirt and sweats both looking too big on him.</p><p>Max hides his smile behind the mug, pretending to drink it, but then actually does and burns his tongue. He holds the pain-induced yelp in, biting his lip.</p><p>Adrian stops at the counter, seeing Max, and gives him a nod. They both look towards the couch and Max can see the ‘heart-eyes’ Adri makes at his fathers. </p><p>He resists rolling his eyes. </p><p>Everyone they’ve ever met have always had that kind of respect and adoration towards their parents, but Adri does pretty well with keeping those thoughts hidden around Max.</p><p>Max likes Adrian. He thinks this one might not be the worst Rafe’s ever dated. Plus, he has a lip ring, which looks pretty cool.</p><p>Max nods to Adrian again, when the boy moves towards the door, just as quiet as Max had been. Before he can reach the doorknob, Max snaps his fingers, making the door slide open soundlessly.</p><p>Adrian sends him a thankful glance, waves, and mouths ‘See you on Monday’.</p><p>Max actually smiles, and mouths ‘Bye’. Yes, they will see each other on Monday, if aunt Izzy has anything to say about that. </p><p>Then, the other boy is gone and Max closes the door.</p><p>Before he slips back into his room, he gives the two people on the couch a contemplative look.</p><p>Setting down his mug, he shuffles closer, drawing the blanket up so it’s covering both Magnus and Alec completely. </p><p>The warlock mumbles in his sleep and then, shuffles closer to Alec. Max can see his dad’s arms grip his husband tightly, keeping Magnus near and secure.</p><p>They don’t even fit unto the furniture perfectly, since Alec is already so tall and Magnus is not that short, but that’s not the point anyways.</p><p>Max turns, takes his mug from the counter and slips back into his room. </p><p>It’s quiet.</p><p>The only thing that can be heard is the slow and steady sound of even breaths coming from the two people on the couch. </p><p>//</p><p>When Alec does awake, it’s because of his internal clock that says it must be close to 10. a.m. </p><p>As almost every Sunday, he is happy to find that Magnus is sound asleep in his arms.</p><p>When Magnus awakes, it’s because of the soft kisses Alec plants onto his hair, his forehead and finally, on his cheeks. He stifles a yawn, before a smile makes it’s way onto his face.</p><p>“Good morning, my love.” Alec breathes out softly.</p><p>Magnus turns his head slightly, catching the next kiss right on his lips. It’s soft, warm and everything Magnus wants to wake up to.</p><p>He shuffles closer, hands now wrapping around Alec’s waist under the blanket.</p><p>“Morning, darling.”</p><p>They stay like that, cuddling, for a long while, before Alec dips his head again, to kiss Magnus. </p><p>They note that outside of their blanket it’s cold and neither of them wants to leave. They also realize it’s pretty late, which means the kids might be waking up already.</p><p>Magnus and Alec both still thought of their sons as little kids, they couldn’t help it. But the fact was that they were growing up fast, with Max being 15 and Rafe 17. </p><p>Having teenagers in the house was easier than small kids, though. At least they didn’t have to act all innocent when they caught them kissing.</p><p>“Dad, papa, come on, we’re up. It’s not the first thing I want to see in the morning.” </p><p>So, maybe they don’t have to act all innocent. Maybe, they have to watch the PDA altogether, because apparently their kids get grossed out even by cheek kisses.</p><p>Magnus doesn’t know where they went wrong with them. </p><p>Rafael is tapping his foot on the ground, arms crossed and eyes them almost angrily. His hair is a mess and it’s clear he just woke up.</p><p>“Yeah, I know what it is that you like to see first thing in the morning,” Max mumbles, so only Rafael can hear, which earns him a death glare and a curse word mumbled under his breath. </p><p>Max steps over to the kitchen, setting down a mug into the sink.</p><p>Magnus wonders when Max had even come to get coffee.</p><p>“Good morning, kids.” Magnus says, sitting up and stretching. He shivers. It really is cold.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, it will be when you stop being all gross.” Rafe says grumpily, moving to the kitchen next to Max, who is searching up eggs and bacon.</p><p>Alec’s arms pull Magnus back and he almost falls onto him. </p><p>“I get the feeling you don’t want me to leave.” Magnus jokes, but Alec nuzzles his nose into the crook of the warlock’s neck. </p><p>“Bingo.” Alec mumbles and Magnus laughs, hands going into Alec’s messy hair, messing them up even more so.</p><p>What he wouldn’t give to spend the rest of the Sunday to cuddle with his husband.</p><p>“Dad, papa. I meant what I said. Get up.” Rafael’s voice is unbudging. Something’s got him in a grumpy mood today.</p><p>“Who is the parent in this house?” Magnus asks, incredulous and almost to himself, but he feels Alec’s chest shake as he laughs.</p><p>“For the past 5 years at least? Not us.” </p><p>//</p><p>After breakfast, Max announces that he needs to ‘be somewhere’. That gets Magnus’ attention.</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘be somewhere’?” he air quotes the words.</p><p>Max sends him a pleading look. “It’s just an Institute thing. I have to run some… errands.”</p><p>Alec eyes him suspiciously. “It’s a Sunday. Izzy would never make you do that. Now that I think of it, Izzy would never trust you to run errands.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks dad.” Max says, letting Magnus collect their plates and send them flying to the sink to be washed.</p><p>“You’re not sneaking out to meet a certain someone, are you?” Magnus asks playfully now, earning a warning glare from his husband, which he easily ignores.</p><p>Magnus sets his chin onto his hands and elbows on the table, so he could observe his younger son.</p><p>Max is definitely blushing.</p><p>“I’m not, in fact.”</p><p>“Liar,” Rafael says helpfully.</p><p>“You shut your mouth, if you don’t want me to spill all your deepest darkest secrets.”</p><p>Alec rolls his eyes. “We already know that Rafael goes on ‘secret’ shopping dates with Aunt Izzy. It’s not even a secret anymore.”</p><p>Rafael makes a protesting sound, while Max waves a dismissive hand saying “Not that.”</p><p>“Alright, Max. If you tell us what this is about, you may leave. Otherwise… you know it’s Sunday. It’s family time.”</p><p>Rafael has a victorious look on his face as Max sighs, defeated.</p><p>He knows this. You can’t skip family time, and normally, he wouldn’t want to. </p><p>“Fine, I’m meeting someone.”</p><p>There’s only a split second of silence, when Magnus half-shouts “Called it!”</p><p>Alec has an amused smile on his face as he looks at his husband. He shakes his head and turns to Max. “Who is it?”</p><p>The warlock crosses his arms immediately in a defensive way. “Like I’m telling you.” </p><p>“Max,” Alec says, a warning in his tone.</p><p>“Dad, it’s nothing yet, okay. Just a friend.”</p><p>Magnus claps his hands together. “Well, ask them over for dinner tonight.”</p><p>“No.” Max says, his mouth in a hard line.</p><p>This goes on for a while, Magnus trying to get anything out of Max, while Rafael makes witty comments and Alec watches as if it’s a tennis tournament. </p><p>Finally, Magnus gives up, like he always does, and tells Max to be back by dinner.</p><p>“Wait a minute, so he gets out of family time?” Rafael protests.</p><p>Magnus raises a brow at their eldest. “I didn’t realize that family time was something to ‘get out of’.”</p><p>Alec spares a quick glance at Rafe, and a slight shake of his head that says ‘don’t upset him’. Rafael manages a smile.</p><p>“That’s not what I mean. I love family time.”</p><p>Magnus smiles brightly. Even if he does detect the masked sarcasm, he ignores it. “Of course you do. It’s going to be fun, we’re going to go out in the snow!”</p><p>Max snickers as Rafael’s head hits the kitchen table with a groan.</p><p>//</p><p>That’s how every Sunday works, and every Saturday before that, it’s also the same, mostly.</p><p>Magnus and Alec watch a movie together, because it’s their alone time, or whatever. Max and Rafe both know this.</p><p>So, when it’s three weeks later and a Saturday, Max comes into the living room to find Magnus pacing on the floor.</p><p>He puts away his phone where he’d been texting and focuses his attention to his papa.</p><p>“Okay, what’s up?” he asks, like he’s talking to a child.</p><p>Magnus ignores the tone of his voice. “Your dad’s not back yet.”</p><p>Max checks the time on his phone. It’s past 8 now. That is pretty late for Alec to not be home yet. The snowfall has gradually been getting worse for the past few weeks and Max can see the wind blow the flakes onto the windows.</p><p>“Papa, I’m sure dad just got held up at the office.”</p><p>Magnus shakes his head, shoving his phone in Max's face as if some kind of proof. “He hasn't responded to my last texts and won’t pick up the phone. I asked Izzy, but she doesn’t know where they are, Alec went along with Jace on some kind of a mission, I think.”</p><p>He sighs and Max tilts his head, observing him. “You’re just mad about the cuddling Saturday-Sunday, aren’t you?” </p><p>Magnus throws his hands up in the air. “I’m not mad, I’m sad! It’s our cuddling time!”</p><p>Max tries not to laugh. “Papa, it’s not the end of the world. You’ve missed cuddling time before. To be honest, I think it’ll do you good. You’re too lovey-dovey all the time.” he shivers slightly.</p><p>Magnus narrows his eyes at him. “Max Lightwood-Bane, you’re on thin ice here.”</p><p>The boy holds up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, jeez. We can start a movie and then dad will be here in no time.”</p><p>Magnus contemplates this, but finally agrees.</p><p>They move to the couch and Max texts Rafe to come home soon, because dad will be worried once he gets back and Rafe saw Adrian during the day anyways, so there’s that.</p><p>Rafe’s response is just a small text of ‘whatever’. Max rolls his eyes, tucking the phone away.</p><p>He sets his legs up on the table and immediately is ready to retract them, because he knows papa doesn’t like that, but Magnus seems too distracted to comment. </p><p>Max doesn’t like this kind of papa. He’s fidgety and even if he won’t admit it, worried.</p><p>The falling snow is really growing into a storm out there. </p><p>Max puts on ‘The Princess Diaries’ and Magnus seems to calm down some. They reach it halfway through, when Magnus starts to fidget with the blanket.</p><p>Max is also getting worried now. It’s almost 10.</p><p>“Okay, maybe we should go look for him?” Max suggests and Magnus is up so fast, Max almost falls over.</p><p>“An excellent idea, so why don’t you stay here in case he comes home?” Magnus has already snapped a coat onto himself.</p><p>Max gets up quickly, protesting. “No way! I’m coming with you.”</p><p>Magnus opens his mouth to protest as well, when the door opens, revealing a soaked Alec. The snow has completely melted through his coat and there’s some of it in his hair as well.</p><p>Magnus is there in two strides and then they are embracing each other. </p><p>Max won’t admit it, but he releases a breath of relief. Behind Alec, Rafe is standing and trying to suppress a smile as he watches their dads. </p><p>“Look who I found.” Rafael jokes and Alec lets out a breath that sounds like ‘pfft’. </p><p>“More like who I found. What were you doing in that park alone anyways? It’s dark and it’s late.”</p><p>Rafael waves a hand. “More like what were you doing there?” he tries to dismiss the inquiry.</p><p>Max’s eyes zero in on Rafe and his brother gives a small nod. It tells Max that he was with Adrian and that Max should definitely keep his mouth shut.</p><p>Say whatever you want, but Rafe’s current boyfriend is something Max is willing to keep a secret, however he may tease Rafael about it.</p><p>For the simplest of reasons - Max hopes that this one is the one that Rafe decides to finally keep. </p><p>“I was out with Jace, a freakish demon attack, but we got caught up in the storm and then-” Alec is cut off by Magnus, who leans in to kiss him.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re home safe.” is all he says as he retreats.</p><p>Rafe makes a gagging sound and Max says “Yeah, he just wanted you home so you wouldn’t miss cuddling time.”</p><p>Alec laughs as Magnus throws a deadly glare Max’s way. “You want to be grounded?”</p><p>“I’m fifteen!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Alec decides to interfere, “Darling, could you maybe…?” he gestures to his soaked clothes. </p><p>Magnus immediately gives him all his attention and snaps his fingers, changing his clothes into clean and dry ones.</p><p>Alec leans in to kiss Magnus on the cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>Magnus reaches up to kiss him again, when Rafe raises his voice “Stop! At least let me leave the room!”</p><p>He saunters off and Max follows him, but not before he says “Glad you’re home, dad.” and then he’s leaving the room.</p><p>Magnus turns to his husband, sighing as he melts into his arms. “I was just about to come look for you.”</p><p>Alec chuckles, his fingers playing with Magnus’ coat. “I figured.”</p><p>Magnus snaps his fingers, changing his own clothes and then takes Alec’s hand, pulling him to the couch.</p><p>They settle down, and very easily they find their position, with Alec’s back against the couch and Magnus in his arms, sighing contely. </p><p>“What do you wanna watch?” Magnus asks.</p><p>“You,” Alec replied and Magnus slaps his arm playfully.</p><p>“Alexander, that’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.” he announces. </p><p>Alec’s body presses against him, warm and it feels like home. And that’s what Alec is to him - home.</p><p>“You like it.” Alec replies and Magnus laughs, trying to shake his head, but Alec’s fingers are tickling his sides, so he falls into a fit of giggles instead.</p><p>“I do not.” he manages inbetween the frantic breaths.</p><p>Alec stops and presses his forehead against Magnus’. “Liar.” </p><p>The movie plays, but they aren’t watching it. They cuddle and share their sweet, soft kisses, while Alec tells him all about his day and the way he and Jace got caught up in the snow storm.</p><p>And Magnus tells him how he and Max tried to make falafels and Rafael took over, when Max almost broke the pan.</p><p>Alec laughs at that and Magnus starts laughing, too and it isn’t long till they’re both wiping tears from their eyes. </p><p>Max and Rafe are in Rafael’s room, sitting on the bed and on their phones, but they’re both smiling, when they hear their dads laughing in the living room.</p><p>Max looks up and sees Rafe already smiling, just like he is.</p><p>“Such dorks.” Max comments, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Idiots.” Rafael agrees, but they both glance towards the closed door, as if they can see them through it.</p><p>Saturday’s and Sunday’s are cuddle time and even though Max and Rafe totally think they’re dads are super gross all the time, it’s good to hear them laugh and after all these years, still be completely in love with each other.</p><p>“Can I stay here tonight?” Max asks and Rafael says nothing, he just gets up and gets the extra blanket and pillow from the cupboard, setting them on the bed.</p><p>“But we’re not cuddling,” he says with a disgusted expression.</p><p>Max laughs, accidentally falling off the bed, making Rafe laugh, too.</p><p>It’s a Saturday, and the loft isn’t quiet, like on Sunday mornings.</p><p>It’s filled with laughter.</p><p>It’s home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!</p><p>Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?</p><p>This is Day 20, and we are still behind, but that's okay because y'all love us anyway, right? RIGHT!? Anyways... Arsis, just here to say that you're the best. Writing the Flufftober with you is chaotic, but the most fun I've had in weeks. &lt;3</p><p>If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)</p><p>You can also find me on<br/>Wattpad: WarmthOfRain<br/>Instagram: warmthofrain<br/>Twitter: rain_warmth<br/>Tumblr: malecbaby</p><p>[This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>